the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Phobekins
Phobekins are friendly creatures in The Messenger. They are a tribe of hard-working builders, each cursed with a unique fear which they are named after. For example, Necro the Phobekin's name is derived from the word "necrophobia," which is a fear of the dead, and Necro himself is afraid of the dead. The other Phobekins, Claustro, Acro, and Pyro, follow the same naming structure. Profile Appearance Each Phobekin is a specific shade of blue or purple. Necro is light blue and wields a hammer, Claustro is blue-purple and wields a saw, Acro is red-purple and wields a shovel, and Pyro is deep blue and wields a wrench. Phobekins are round horizontally oval creatures with two small round black eyes wide apart from each other, shiny cheeks just below their eyes, a small mouth close to the middle of their face, extremely short arms, oven glove-shaped hands, and small feet. They all wear construction worker outfits, with a yellow hard hat, jeans that are a darker version of their skin tone, a yellow tool pocket attached to the front-center of their jeans belt, and yellow or brown shoes. Personality Phobekins are generally very cheery, but when they encounter their fear, they freeze up and shiver in fear. They are quick to snap out of their fear once Ninja starts talking to them. Phobekins enjoy repairing and building, and they are especially proud of themselves after they cooperate together to fix the bridge to Forlorn Temple in the timespan of 500 years. Main Story Ninja falls off of Forlorn Temple's broken bridge and down into the Catacombs, encountering Necro, who is shivering in fear. Necro notices Ninja and introduces himself, explaining that he fell into the Catacombs while attempting to fix Forlorn Temple's ruins. He thanks Ninja for snapping him out of his paralysis, and he raises his hammer, teleporting away in a flash of white light. After Ninja gains the power to freely time travel, he can revisit Forlorn Temple's entrance, where he'll see Necro near the empty bridge gap. If Ninja talks to Necro, Necro thanks him yet again for being saved and goes on to say that he's missing his friends, Claustro, Acro, and Pyro (or whichever Phobekins Ninja hasn't collected yet). Ninja must collect the remaining three Phobekins in order for the four Phobekins to work together to fix the bridge to Forlorn Temple. Ninja travels around the island, one-by-one rescuing the Phobekins who are stuck in precarious situations. Claustro is stuck in a tight space in Bamboo Creek, Acro is stuck on a small platform in Cloud Ruins, and Pyro is stuck on a platform in a room filled with lava on the pathway between Searing Crags and the Underworld. Ninja snaps each Phobekin out of their paralysis, and he asks each of them how they got stuck in such a situation. The Phobekins don't give a straight answer, but they thank Ninja for his help nonetheless, raise their particular tool of choice up into the air, and teleport away in a flash of white light to return to Forlorn Temple. Ninja returns to Forlorn Temple's entrance. If he talks to Necro in the 8-bit era, Necro exclaims that the whole crew has reunited and that the bridge will be repaired in 500 years. If Ninja talks to Necro in the 16-bit era, Necro explains that the bridge has been repaired and that the Phobekins are proud of their hard work. The bridge to Forlorn Temple is indeed repaired in the 16-bit era, which allows Ninja to enter the actual temple. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. Five Phobekins enjoy a picnic on an idyllic secluded beach on Voodkin Island. But unbeknownst to them, Barma'thazël hides in a bush in the nearby jungle. Barma'thazël grabs a corner of the picnic blanket, upturning the Phobekins' picnic and causing a panic. He uses the picnic blanket as a kidnapping sack, scooping up all five Phobekins. Barma'thazël then walks into the jungle with the sack of Phobekins on his back, leaving behind the sad remains of an uneaten picnic. Trivia * The "Devolver Public Access: The Messenger-Sneak Peek" video depicts a beta talk portrait for Necro. The beta talk portrait icon was a slightly more detailed version of Necro's overworld sprite, while the final talk portrait icon is a highly-detailed close-up of Necro's face. * Explained in the "Sabotage end of year Q&A 2018" video, there was Phobekin backstory that didn't make it into the final game. Phobekins are named from birth, and they would learn to fear whatever their namesake told them to fear, even though they didn't actually fear it. The idea was eventually the Phobekins would break free and challenge their preconceptions, the worldviews that were forced upon them. The moral was the power of thought: people seem to only use it to create negative experiences for themselves. * Before the Version 2.0.2 update, the Claustro and Acro inventory icons were mistakenly swapped in color. This color error was fixed with the update. Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery Phobekin_Necro_8.png|Necro's 8-bit spritesheet. Phobekin_Necro_16.png|Necro's 16-bit spritesheet. Phobekin_2_8.png|Claustro's 8-bit spritesheet. Phobekin_2_16.png|Claustro's 16-bit spritesheet. Phobekin_3_8.png|Acro's 8-bit spritesheet. Phobekin_3_16.png|Acro's 16-bit spritesheet. Phobekin_4_8.png|Pyro's 8-bit spritesheet. Phobekin_4_16.png|Pyro's 16-bit spritesheet. PhobekinNecroIcon_16.png|Necro's 16-bit talk portrait icon. Phobekin_2_Icon.png|Claustro's talk portrait icon. Phobekin_3_Icon.png|Acro's talk portrait icon. Phobekin_4_Icon.png|Pyro's talk portrait icon. Phobekin_5_Icon.png|Galon's talk portrait icon. Icon_PhobekinNecro.png|Necro inventory icon. Icon_PhobekinClaustro.png|Claustro inventory icon. Icon_PhobekinAcro.png|Acro inventory icon. Icon_PhobekinPyro.png|Pyro inventory icon. PanicSpoiler3.png|Barma'thazël terrorizing Phobekins in the Picnic Panic cutscene. PanicSpoiler4.png|Barma'thazël kidnapping Phobekins in the Picnic Panic cutscene. Picnic Panic phobekins.gif|The five kidnapped Picnic Panic Phobekins, with distressed expressions while trapped in a wooden cage. fr:Phobikiens ru:Фобияне Category:Characters Category:Items